Merci d'être revenue
by Lilith Pierce
Summary: Après 150 ans, il revient chez lui. Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais cru la retrouver.  Il a donné son humanité pour elle et elle ne le sait même pas.  Quand on aime, il faut laisser partir. Mais va-t-il la laisser partir ?    Saison 2 de Mon amour où pars-tu
1. Prologue

**Personnage :**

Nina Dobrev alias Elena Dobrev

Ian Somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

Leighton Meester alias Leighton Dobrev

Alex Pettyfer alias William Destrange

Liam Hemsworth alias Christian Hemsworth

Joshua Bowman alias Max Howkings

_**Prologue :**_

_**Amérique**_

_**25 mai 2011**_

_**Ian Stomerling**_

Voilà 150 ans que je sais qu'elle n'est pas partie, 150 ans que je la cherche dans le monde entier… Mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvée et j'ai abandonné. Aujourd'hui, je reviens à l'endroit de notre rencontre.

Je suis devant chez moi et je n'ose pas avancer. Je levai les yeux et découvris un fille sur le balcon. Ce qui me troublait le plus, c'est qu'on aurait dit que c'était Eli' et, plus j'essayais de voir des détails, plus la ressemblance était flagrante. Mais quand elle releva la tête, j'en fus sûr, c'était elle.

Alors, d'un pas pressé, j'allai frapper à la porte. Quand je vis ma sœur m'ouvrir avec une brosse à dent dans la bouche, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Je savais que tu viendrais ! dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

Je la serrai fort contre moi, oubliant tout. J'étais revenu chez moi.

_**Amérique**_

_**25 mai 2011**_

_**Ian Stomerling**_

Quand j'entendis frapper, je courus ouvrir et, quand je découvris mon frère, je ne sus que lui sauter dans les bras. Il m'avait tellement manqué, mais en entendant quelqu'un derrière moi, je me retournai.

- Bonjour… dit Elena timidement.

Je regardai Ian qui avait l'air perdu. Je savais que c'était inévitable qu'il voit la ressemblance avec Elisabeth.

- Ian je te présente ma meilleure amie, Elena. Elena je te présente mon frère, Ian, lui dis-je en regardant le garçon dans tes yeux.

- Elena ? demanda-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Je vais t'expliquer…

Je le tirai par le bras pour l'emmener dans la cuisine.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle était là ? s'écria-t-il.

- Parce que ce n'est pas elle, elle lui ressemble c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas elle.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et mit ses mains sur sa nuque.

- Alors qui est-elle ?

- Elena Dobrev, descendante de Lucy Dobrev. Ces parents sont mort il y a un an, depuis ça, elle ne parle à presque personne à part moi, sa sœur et son …

- Et son quoi ?

- Et son petit ami Max.

Voila le prologue version longue :D


	2. Chapitre 1

**Personnage :**

Nina Dobrev alias Elena Dobrev

Ian Somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

Leighton Meester alias Leighton Dobrev

Alex Pettyfer alias William Destrange

Liam Hemsworth alias Christian Hemsworth

Joshua Bowman alias Max Howkings

**Saison 1 : Mon amour où pars tu ?**

**Saison 2**

**Chapitre 1 :**

_**Amérique**_

_**25 mai 2011**_

_**Ian Stomerling **_

C'était la première fois depuis 150 ans que je revenais dans ma chambre. Rien n'avait changé, comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cette pièce. En passant ma main sur les draps de mon lit, je me rappelai tous les moments que j'y avais passés avec ma bien aimée. Ces nuits tellement belles, mais toujours trop courtes. Après, je passais à la bibliothèque, qui, contrairement à la chambre, avait changé du tout au tout. On avait changé les meubles, rajouté des armoires, repeint la pièce, comme si ce n'était plus le même endroit. J'allais sortir quand un homme entra, qui n'était autre que William.

_**Amérique**_

_**25 mai 2011**_

_**Leighton Dobrev**_

Voila dix minutes que j'attendais mon meilleur ami pour aller faire notre jogging. C'était une sorte de rituel bien à nous, depuis l'âge de 14 ans. Tous les samedi matin, nous allions courir.

Nous habitions juste à côté l'un de l'autre, lui avec son frère Max et moi avec Victoria, William son fiancé et ma sœur Elena. Nous avons toujours été proche, comme si les deux maisons n'en faisaient qu'une.

- Christian ! Dépêche-toi un peu, criai-je.

- J'arrive, répondit-il de sa fenêtre.

Je me suis toujours demandée quand il se déciderait à s'acheter une montre! Je ne crois pas que je l'ai vu plus d'une dizaine de fois arriver à l'heure, comme si il essayait de gagner le record de l'homme le plus en retard. Ce qui était amusant était que j'étais tout le contraire, j'étais toujours prête à l' avance. Mais comme on le dit si souvent les opposés s'attirent.

Une minute plus tard, il arriva, habillé d'un bas de jogging et… rien d'autre !

- Sexy monsieur retard, lui dis-je en tapant son torse.

- Toi aussi madame pressée, dit-il en tirant sur la brettelle de mon soutien-gorge de sport.

- Pas touche !

Je lui souris et commençai à courir, lui derrière moi.

_**Amérique**_

_**25 mai 2011**_

_**Elena Dobrev**_

« Cher journal, pourquoi ai-je l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ? Pourquoi j'ai cette sensation si étrange, quand il pose le regard sur moi ? Ce si bel homme, le frère de ma meilleure amie. Et surtout qui est cette Elisabeth qui apparemment me ressemble. Quand il m'a regardé, j'ai cru voir les yeux de Max quand il me sourit.

Max… Il me manque tellement, même si il n'est parti qu'un mois, ça m'a semblé une éternité. J'ai hâte de le revoir cette après-midi »

_**Amérique**_

_**25 mai 2011**_

_**Ian Stomerling **_

- Ian ! s'exclama Will quand il me vit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

Juste au moment où je dis cela, je vis ma petite sœur venir se blottir contre lui.

- On est … fiancé, dit-elle gênée.

- Ah oui bien sûr ! Et pour finir tu vas m'annoncer qu'il vit ici !

- En fait, je vis ici, dit-il en baissant la tête.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Personnage :**

Nina Dobrev alias Elena Dobrev

Ian Somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

Leighton Meester alias Leighton Dobrev

Alex Pettyfer alias William Destrange

Liam Hemsworth alias Christian Hemsworth

Joshua Bowman alias Max Howkings

**Saison 1 : Mon amour où pars tu ?**

**Saison 2**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Elena

Épuisée, je m'étais allongée sur mon lit pour essayer de dormir un peu. Malheureusement, comme à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, des centaines d'image me vinrent en tête : moi apprenant la mort de mes parent, quand nous avions dus quitter la maison car on ne savait pas payer les factures, quand Victoria nous accueillait chez elle, … Je commençai à pleurer quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans ma chambre. Je le sentis s'allonger sur mon lit, avant de poser sa main sur mes hanches. Quand je me retournais je vis… Ian ! Et le pire, c'est que cela me semblai normal. Mais après avoir cligné des yeux, je me rendis compte que c'était Max.

- Bonjour mon amour, me chuchota-t-il

Je lui souris et mes larmes redoublèrent en le prenant dans mes bras.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Car peu importe que ce soit un jour de plein soleil ou de pluie, mon passé sera toujours derrière moi et me suivra pour toujours, mais quand tu es là, j'ai l'impression que ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Ca va aller mieux.

Il prit mon menton et rapprocha sa tête de la mienne avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Ian

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, écoutant les conversations de Max et Elena. J'aurais même pus croire entendre Eli…

Elle m'avait manqué chaque jour, chaque jour j'avais rêvé de la retrouver et quand ce jour arriva elle n'était plus elle-même.

Je me souviens d'un soir en 1920. J'étais assis dans un bar, en buvant mon 5ème verre en compagnie d'une amie à moi, Melody. Je lui parlais une fois de plus de la femme que j'aimais…

- Imagine que quand je la retrouve elle ne m'aime plus…

- Ian, les sentiments ne peuvent jamais disparaitre, tu peux essayer de les cacher mais ils seront toujours là et elle t'aimera toujours.

Aujourd'hui cela se passait et je doutais fortement des paroles de mon amie.

Leighton

Après avoir couru une bonne heure, nous retournâmes chez Christian. Il avait une maison immense ! Même si celle de Vic' était aussi grande, ça m'avait toujours autant impressionné.

Pendant qu'il nous servait à boire, je regardai le livre qui était déposé sur la table du salon. Il avait l'air très vieux, il était relié en cuir et écrit à la main.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demandai-je à mon ami.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est le journal de mon ancêtre. Je l'ai trouvé au grenier il y a quelques jours. Il y a vraiment des choses bizarres dedans.

- Comme quoi ?

- Eh bien je crois que mon ancêtre se prenait pour un loup-garou.

Je relevai la tête pour regarder mon meilleur ami. Voila plusieurs années que je savais que celle chez qui je vivais était un vampire, alors si les vampires existent pourquoi pas les loups garou ?


	4. Chapitre 3

**Personnage :**

Nina Dobrev alias Elena Dobrev

Ian Somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

Leighton Meester alias Leighton Dobrev

Alex Pettyfer alias William Destrange

Liam Hemsworth alias Christian Hemsworth

Joshua Bowman alias Max Howkings

**Saison 1 : Mon amour où pars-tu ?**

**Saison 2**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ian

Voilà déjà un mois que je vis chez ma petite sœur et, pour la remercier, j'étais allé chercher des croissants pour le petit déjeuner. En revenant à la maison, j'avais tous mis sur des assiettes et avais servi du café. La première personne à descendre fut Elena, qui eut l'air ravie en voyant ce que j'avais fait.

- J'ai pris des croissants, lui dis-je.

- Ceux-là aussi tu les as volés ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

A la seconde où j'entendis cette phrase, je fus propulsé 150 ans en arrière, le jour où j'avais invité Elisabeth à déjeuner avec moi dans la bibliothèque.

_- J'ai volé des croissants à la cuisine, en voulez-vous ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire en coin._

_- Volé ? dit-elle, faussement surprise._

_- Je ne puis dire empruntés car je ne pourrais le leurs rendre, dis-je d'un ton tout à fait calme._

_Elle me sourit et en prit un qu'elle mordit à pleine bouche._

_- Une jeune fille convenable mange avec des couverts, dis-je en riant._

_- J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma sœur, dit-elle en me souriant. Mais comme elle n'est pas là, je ne suis pas obligée d'être convenable !_

_Je souris, lui proposai une tasse de café qu'elle accepta avec un grand plaisir._

Au moment où je revins à la réalité, je vis le visage d'Elena complètement perdu.

- Désolée… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça, je dois sûrement mélanger mes rêves et la réalité.

Elle prit un croissant et sortit de la pièce.

Elena

« Je rêvais de lui toute les nuits, de cette maison, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus être à la même époque. Je porte toujours des robes magnifiques, un corset et un jupon. Mais en fait, ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle, Elisabeth. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, où même si elle a existé. Le plus troublant, c'est Ian. Il regarde toujours cette fille avec tant d'amour, comme si c'était sa seule raison de vivre. On dirait l'amour à l'état brut. »

Victoria

J'étais dans la bibliothèque, tenant dans mes mains ce petit cahier, relisant une fois de plus les pensées de mon amie. Ce n'était pas très révélateur, mais ça me rappelait le temps où elle était avec nous. Je continuais à le feuilleter, quand mon grand frère entra dans la pièce avec un plateau contenant mon petit déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-il, en posant ce qu'il avait en main.

- Ian c'est le journal d'El…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase qu'il m'arrachait déjà le livre et partait avec.

Qu'allait-il en faire ?


	5. Chapitre 4

**Personnage :**

Nina Dobrev alias Elena Dobrev

Ian Somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

Leighton Meester alias Leighton Dobrev

Alex Pettyfer alias William Destrange

Liam Hemsworth alias Christian Hemsworth

Joshua Bowman alias Max Howkings

**Saison 1 : Mon amour où pars-tu ?**

**Saison 2**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Leighton

- Allô ?

- Victoria, j'ai besoin de toi, il y a un problème.

10 heures auparavant

Il devait être 11 heures quand je me réveillai avec un affreux torticolis. Je regardai autour de moi pour me rendre compte que Christian et moi nous étions endormis devant le film. Je pris la télécommande et éteignis la télévision qui était encore allumée. Je me levai et tournai la tête vers mon ami endormi. J'embrassai sa joue avant d'aller dans la cuisine faire couler du café. A peine quelque minute plus tard, mon beau blond me rejoignis.

- Merci, dit-il en prenant ma tasse de café.

- Voleur ! m'exclamais-je.

Il me tira la langue et cassa deux œufs dans une poêle.

- Regarde je fais ton petit déjeuner, dit-il en souriant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux ça ?

- Tu manges ça au petit déjeuner depuis que tu as 6 ans.

Je ris un peu gênée et m'assis sur le plan de travail pour l'observer. C'était l'homme parfait : beau, gentil, intelligent, avec seul défaut son amusement à prendre mon café.

On était ami depuis 14 ans et il n'avait pas changé (mentalement). J'aimais ça, ce sentiment de sécurité que vous ressentez quand vous savez exactement ce que va faire l'autre.

Il me mit mes œufs brouillés sur une assiette et me la donna.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

- J'avais pensé passer la journée avec toi, à la bibliothèque, lui dis-je en mangeant.

- Bonne idée !

5 heures auparavant

J'étais assise sur une chaise, regardant Christian courir dans tous les sens pour ranger les livres. Cela faisait maintenant près de 3 mois qu'il travaillait ici, à mi-temps, et je crois que ça lui plait. Il avait toujours aimé les livres, c'est ce qui m'avait attiré vers lui la première fois que je l'avais vu. C'était le jour de notre rentrée en CE2, tous les enfants jouaient sauf lui, il était assis sur un banc en train de lire. Je m'étais approchée de lui et avait dit : « Les livres, c'est fait pour les filles ». Il m'avait répondu : « Tu vois bien que non » et, depuis ce jour, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Leight ! Tu peux m'apporter la pile de livre qui est sur mon bureau ?

Je soupirai et fis ce qu'il me demandait.

Aujourd'hui, les rayons étaient presque tous vides, surement à cause des 31 degrés qu'il y avait dehors, donc toutes les personnes sensées étaient dehors.

- Tu n'as pas envie de faire une pause ? le suppliai-je en lui donnant ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

- Impossible, j'a du boulot à rattraper et j'ai promis à madame Wicketteur de rester.

- Moi qui croyais que tu aimais me voir nager dans ta piscine, lui dis-je en passant mon doigt sur son torse.

- Le charme ne marche pas, mais pour me faire pardonner, ce soir je t'emmène au restaurant !

1 heure auparavant

Il m'avait emmené dans un petit italien où la nourriture était délicieuse. Nous étions arrivés au dessert et à notre habitude, nous commandâmes un gâteau au chocolat et un autre à la chantilly et fraise.

- J'ai envie de ton chocolat, dis-je alors que nous avions déjà mangé la moitié de nos pâtisseries.

- Bon, je te le donne si tu me donnes le tien. Mais c'est la dernière fois.

Nous échangeâmes nos plats et je le regardai en souriant. C'était un de nos rituelles et il jouait toujours le jeu comme si c'était la première fois.

Quand nous eûmes finis de manger, Christian, comme un vrai gentleman, paya le diner et m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Pendant qu'il faisait le tour de la voiture, je pris le livre qui était sur la banquète arrière et remarquai que c'était celui de son ancêtre.

- Tu as appris des choses ? lui demandai-je quand il entra dans la voiture.

- Pas vraiment, dit-il en démarrant. Apparemment, il croit que c'est au moment où il a tué quelqu'un qu'il a commencé à se transformer. C'est vraiment dingue, on dirait vraiment que c'est réel.

Mon meilleur ami ne se rendait même pas compte que ça pourrait l'être…

J'étais encore dans mes pensées quand nous roulâmes sûr une bosse.

- Je vais voir si la voiture n'a rien, dit Chris' avant de sortir.

Je restai à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que j'entende un cri. Sur la route, Christian se tordait dans tous les sens. Un peu plus loin, le corps d'un homme était allongé sur la route. Je m'approchai doucement et soudain, je vis ses yeux. Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro.

- Allô ?

- Victoria, j'ai besoin de toi, il y a un problème.

Il y eut un silence. Je crus qu'elle avait raccroché, mais pourtant la communication était toujours en cours.

- Que se passe-t-il ? dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis que ce n'était que Vic'. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à la vitesse vampirique.

- Je crois que les loups garou existent. Plus précisément, je crois que Christian est un loup garou.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Personnage :**

Nina Dobrev alias Elena Dobrev

Ian Somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

Leighton Meester alias Leighton Dobrev

Alex Pettyfer alias William Destrange

Liam Hemsworth alias Christian Hemsworth

Joshua Bowman alias Max Howkings

**Saison 1 : Mon amour où pars-tu ?**

**Saison 2**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Elena

_- A mon retour, je t'épouserai, me souffla Ian._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui, comme cela tu seras officiellement à moi._

_Je lui souris tristement et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se leva et prit quelque chose sur l'armoire._

_- Elisabeth Dobrev, voulez-vous m'épouser ? dit-il à genoux devant le lit._

_Je me relevai pour découvrir une magnifique bague en diamant._

_- Oui je le veux, dis-je en pleurant de plus en plus._

_Il sourit et me la mit au doigt._

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que j'ouvris les yeux et compris que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant cela me semblait réel et plus encore car je connaissais cette bague. Je me levai pour ouvrir ma boite à bijoux qui était déposée sur ma commode. J'en sortis cette bague, la même que dans mon rêve. C'était Victoria qui me l'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire et je ne l'avais jamais mise. Je la fis glisser à mon doigt et je ressentis comme une décharge électrique qui traversait tout mon corps. Mes rêves étaient comme une histoire, chacun étant la suite du précédent. Devenais-je folle ? Car il n'y avait que cette solution. Ou alors que ce soit… vrai. Mais comment pourrait-on vivre pendant 150 ans ? J'avais besoin de réponses…

Je sortis de la chambre pour aller frapper à celle au fond du couloir.

- Bonjour, dit-Ian en se frottant les yeux. Tu sais qu'il est 5 heures du matin ?

- Tu connais cette bague ? lui demandai-je en agitant ma main devant ses yeux.

Il m'attrapa la main pour l'examiner avec un air stupéfait.

- Où as-tu eu ça ?

- Qui est Elisabeth Dobrev ?

Il releva la tête doucement, son visage maintenant devenu livide.

- Comment la connais-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

- Répond à ma question en premier.

- Elisabeth est… toi.

Victoria

La veille, j'avais raccompagné Chris' avant de rentrer avec Leighton. Les loups-garous… Etait-ce possible qu'ils existent ? J'avais toujours cru que nous étions la seul espèce de personnes surnaturelles sur la Terre.

Leighton était secouée et me posait des dizaines de questions auxquelles je n'avais aucune réponse. Je pouvais la comprendre. Son meilleur ami est un loup et sa meilleure amie un vampire. Cela ne doit pas être facile pour un humain.

- Le pire, c'est qu'il ne sait même pas ce qui lui arrive, avait-elle dit.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Personnage :**

Nina Dobrev alias Elena Dobrev

Ian Somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

Leighton Meester alias Leighton Dobrev

Alex Pettyfer alias William Destrange

Liam Hemsworth alias Christian Hemsworth

Joshua Bowman alias Max Howkings

**Saison 1 : Mon amour où pars-tu ?**

**Saison 2**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Elena

Je le regardai, estomaquée, essayant de garder mon calme.

- Moi? Mais c'est impossible !

- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, chuchota-t-il.

Il essayait de fermer sa porte mais je l'en empêchai.

- Explique-moi, le suppliai-je.

- Je crois qu'au fond de toi, tu sais tout.

- Non ! Je veux comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Elisabeth, pourquoi je lui ressemble et toi...

Il me coupa la parole en me plaquant contre le mur, son corps collé contre le mien.

- Tu veux savoir ? Savoir à qu'elle point ça me fait mal de voir la femme de ma vie embrasser un autre homme ? Car oui, quelque part au fond de toi, tu es toujours la femme de ma vie et tu ne peux pas le nier ! Comme tu ne peux pas cacher ton rythme cardiaque qui augmente, ni l'envie que tu as de m'embrasser...

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du mien et, c'est vrai, j'avais envie qu'il soit plus près, mais je ne fis rien.

- Je suis avec Max, dis-je avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Je l'entendis fermer violement sa porte derrière moi. Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers quand je ressentis une forte douleur dans mes poumons, accompagnée d'une forte toux. Quand ça se calma, j'enlevai ma main que j'avais collée à ma bouche et je soupirai en y découvrant des traces de sang.

Victoria

Je venais de m'extirper des bras de William quand je trouvai Elena en pleurs dans le couloir. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle sachant pourquoi elle était dans cet état..

- Je ne veux pas que toute ma vie soit un mensonge, sanglota-t-elle.

Leighton

Voilà deux jours que Christian avait compris ce qu'il se passait, que nous épluchions le journal de son ancêtre et, aujourd'hui, c'était la pleine lune. Il m'avait interdit d'approcher de la maison, de peur qu'il me blesse, mais je passai quand même la nuit devant chez lui. Je ne cessai d'entendre des cris venant de la cave. Après tant d'heures passées à m'empêcher d'y aller, je courus dans la maison pour le retrouver, recroquevillé par terre.

- Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça, répétait-il encore et encore.

Je le pris dans mes bras en pleurant, me rendant compte qu'il allait devoir vivre cela pour toujours.


	8. Chapter 7

**Personnage :**

Nina Dobrev alias Elena Dobrev

Ian Somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

Leighton Meester alias Leighton Dobrev

Alex Pettyfer alias William Destrange

Liam Hemsworth alias Christian Hemsworth

Joshua Bowman alias Max Howkings

**Saison 1 : Mon amour où pars-tu ?**

**Saison 2**

**Chapitre 7 (fin) :**

Elena

J'étais assise sur un siège, en face de cet homme qui lisait mes résultats d'analyse.

- Elena… L'infection ne fait qu'augmenter, je vais devoir vous hospitaliser, me dit le médecin Gaufroir.

- Je ne veux pas y aller et de toute façon, aujourd'hui c'est le mariage de ma meilleure amie.

- Vous savez qu'il ne vous reste que quelques jours ou semaines…

Je mis mon manteau et pris la pochette qui contenait ma robe.

- Je vais bien, dis-je avant de sortir.

Il fallait que j'y croie…

Victoria

Je me regardai dans le miroir, habillée de ma robe de mariée, mes cheveux coiffés à la perfection. J'étais parfaite, mais quelque chose manquait…

- Je peux entrer ? demanda Ian qui était derrière la porte.

- Bien sûr…

Il passa la porte et quand il me vit, il s'arrêta. Je me tournai vers lui, lui aussi voyait qu'il manquait quelque chose ? Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es magnifique, Vic'…

Il sortit une boite de sa poche et l'ouvrit devant moi. Dedans était posé un collier en rubis.

- C'était à maman, j'ai pensé que ça te plairait… me chuchota-t-il.

- C'est parfait.

Je me retournai et il me le mit autour du cou.

- Je serai toujours ton grand frère et je t'assure que s'il te fait du mal, je lui arracherai la tête !

Je le pris dans mes bras et posai mon front contre son cou. Maintenant tout était parfait.

Leighton

La cérémonie venait de se finir, alors nous nous dirigions tous vers la salle de réception. Tout était absolument magique. Toute la salle était décorée en blanc et doré, des roses blanches et rouges étaient posées sur la table et un imposant gâteau trônait au milieu de la pièce. Victoria et William dansaient l'un contre l'autre, en se souriant et s'embrassant dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient vraiment heureux. Elena était assise sur une chaise, ses épaules entourées par le bras de Max qui était assis à côté d'elle. Ian, lui, regardait de loin la fille qu'il aimait, mais d'un amour qui n'était pas réciproque. Enfin, Christian était à mes côtés, me tenant la main. Peut-être que la vie allait reprendre son cours…

Ian

Voilà quelques minutes que j'avais perdu du regard Elena, jusqu'à que je la vois sortir. Je la rejoinis, et la trouvait adossée à un mur.

- Elena, tu vas bien? lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarda, et je vis ses pieds se dérober sous le sol, heureusement je la rattrapai. Je l'allongeai sur le sol et posai mes doigts sur son cou et… rien.

- Victoria ! criai-je.

Elle arriva presque immédiatement et regarda le corps au sol. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- Elle va mourir, il n'y a rien à faire, on savait tous qu'elle allait mourir bientôt…

- Comment ça?

- Elle avait une maladie génétique, mortelle.

Ce n'était pas possible… Elle ne pouvait pas partir à nouveau ! Sans y réfléchir une seconde, j'ouvris mon poignet, le mis dans sa bouche et sentis qu'elle avalait.

- Je suis désolé, lui dis-je avant de lui briser la nuque.

Victoria.

Il fallut 8 heures pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux, mais elle n'avait toujours pas parlé depuis cinq jours. J'allai sortir quand elle dit :

- Victoria où suis-je?

Je la regardai et vins reprendre sa main.

- Elena, tu es à la maison

- Qui est Elena? Et où est Ian?

C'est là que je compris…

- Elisabeth?

Elle hocha la tête et je courus chercher Ian, en lui expliquant la situation.

Ian

Dès que j'entrais dans la pièce, je la pris dans mes bras.

- Mon amour… merci d'être revenue, lui chuchotai-je.

- Tu sais bien que je ne serai jamais capable de te quitter!

Je ne voulais pas penser aux problèmes qui nous attendais, je voulais juste retrouver celle qui était mienne.


End file.
